Salvajes Audacias
by DieNottGreengras
Summary: Historia de Die Wilden Kerle: Aventuras que pasarán en el intervalo de el verano de la tercera a la cuarta película, con la llegada de Hydra a la vida de las fieras.
1. Chapter 1

**Salvajes Audacias**

**Prólogo:**

Hola me llamo Hydra hace poco me he mudado a un pueblo cerca de Munich, ( donde "vive" mi padre ).  
Mi madre murió de un tumor celrbral. En casa estoy siempre con el Mayordomo y mis cinco perros, tengo uno por cada cumpleaños en los que mi padre se olvida de felicitarme...

**Capítulo 1:**

-Padre podrás venir algún día a casa?

-Perdóname hija pero este verano voy a cerrar un contrato de suma importáncia en la Índia.

-De acuerdo padre, podrá venir Marvin a casa?

-Perfecto puedes llebar a quien quieras a casa mientras no destrocéis la casa...Te dejo estoy ocupado.

(...) Fin de la llamada.

Dejé el teléfono y bajé al patio y llamé a mis 5, una rottweiler ( Keisi ), un husky ( Aragog),

un lobo salvaje que me encontré en el bosque cuando era un cachorro ( Yaco ), un pitbull ( asesino ), y

un chihuahua muy agresivo llamado ( Boira ), les puse la correa y salimos a pasear. Llevábamos cinco

minutos paseando cuando me llamó la atención un descampado.

Parecía un campo de fútbol con un quiosco y una caravana. Todo parecía bastante antiguo. Cuando nos

íbamos a ír, Boira se me escapó hacía el campo y los demás perros la siguieron, corrí trás ellos pero a la

única que pude coger fué a Boira, cuando me dispuse a ír a por los demás unos chicos en bicicleta

entraron en el descampado.

**-X: que haces aquí niña?**

**-Yo: No tengo porqué darte explicaciones esto es un país libre.**

**-XX: Y este es nuestro campo el de las Fieras.**

**-Yo: Tienes razón te voy a enseñar a mis fieras.**

**Primera Fic...Tener compasión. Esta história la estoy escribiendo con una amiga. Perdonad las faltas de ortografía.**

**Di no al plagio. **

**Hay personajes que no me pertenecen, pertenecen Joaquim Massanek.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Nos hemos retrasado pero este capitulo es más esxtenso que el anterior.

Espero que les guste.

-Silbé-Y mis perros vinieron corriendo. Todos los chicos parecían asustados excepto uno de ellos , un chico con el pelo castaño y los ojos de color miel, entonces habló...

-Xxx: Ah a si que eres tu la chica de los perros?-Me preguntó un poco sorprendido.

-Yo: Como que la chica de los perros?

-Xxx: Si, tu eres mi vecina, mi padre Maximillian fue a verte.

-Yo: Ah! Tu padre es aquel banquero tan amable-dije sarcásticamente.-inesperadamente se rió.

-X: Maxi dile a tu amiga que se vaya, tenemos que entrenar y no podemos perder el tiempo con tonterias.- Me ofendí, quien se cree para decir eso, pero lo dejé pasar.

-Yo: -Así que entrenáis aquí, yo pensaba que era un campo abandonado. - Varios de ellos me lanzaron una mirada asesina. Así que decidí irme. Les puse la correa a los perros y nos fuímos hacía casa.

...

Cuando llegué me encontré a Albert hablando con su hijo por teléfono no se había dado cuenta de mi preséncia, así que cogí el otro teléfono y le dije:

-Albert, porqué no se viene Marvin con nosotros lo que queda de las vacaciones.-Me entrometí en la conversacion.

-Hydra! Que buena idea mañana voy para allá.-dijo Marvin de forma alegre

-Hijo...-Intentó desechar esa idea

-Adiós-lo cortó Marvin antes de que dijera nada.

(Fin de la llamada).

Reía para mis adentros siempre que su padre se negaba a algo, el desaparecía antes.

Fuí a darme una ducha me cambié de ropa y me puse esto:  cgi/set?id=58306430

Cuando me cambié bajé a comer con Albert. Comimos macarrones gratinados (mi comida favorita), y Albert lo sabía perfectamente. Era como mi padre siempre estaba conmigo cuidándome y su hijo Marvin era mi mejor amigo. Depués de comer me puse a leer los juegos del hambre, mi libro favorito creo que me lo he leído más de 50 veces.

Un ruido me distrajo, miré hacía la puerta del jardín, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

Era mi vecino , el chico de esta mañana.

Me sorprendió que viniera. Me acerqué a el con cara de indiferéncia y pregunté...

-Quieres algo?

-Solo venía para saludar, mi padre me ha cástigado en casa y a accedido a dejarme venir por el a invitarte a cenar a mi casa.

-Oh-dije me quede un poco sorprendida- Pero no era que no le había caído bién?

-Seguramente quiera quedar bién contigo.

- Ha ya lo entiendo habrá descubierto quien es mi padre, y querrá caer bién a la família. Oye y a que hora es la cena?

- A las ocho.-respondió, después se dirigió a la puerta y entonces se giró y preguntó.- Emm me voy o...?

-Quieres quedarte?- pregunté al ver su cara de sufrimiento.

- No, mi padre me ha dicho que te invitara y que volviera rápido- respondió, entonces se fue.

Cerré la puerta y seguí leyendo, cuando me dí cuenta eran las seis, subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme, al señor Maximillian solo le importaba el dinero de mi padre así que hoy jugaré un rato con el.


End file.
